The Jealous one
by Eliptical
Summary: Two-shot about Jacob with Bella, getting jealous about some guy watching Bella the wrong way. First one takes place during Eclipse, the other one after Breaking Dawn. NOT a Bella/Jacob story. That would just be gross.
1. Call me

**This is a two-shot about Jacob being Jealous about men looking at Bella. NOT a Bella/Jacob story. First one takes place during eclipse, second one directly after Breaking Dawn.**

**~~Takes place during Eclipse. ~~**

**Disclaimer: Twilight saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Obviously, I'm not her.**

**Review please! :)**

* * *

Jacob's POV

It was one of my days with Bella. The stupid leech was out hunting or something, and he said Bella could stay with me. So, we were out in the park in Port Angeles, since it was a rare sunny day.

Bella skipped ahead of me, her shiny mahogany hair swishing in the sunlight behind her. She was muttering something about space heaters or something, when I heard it.

_"Hey, see that chick over there?"_

_"Yeah. Kinda skinny, though"_

_"Dude, I call dibs on that one."_

_"Fine. I gotta `nother one, anyway,"_

I muffled the growl that threatened to erupt from my chest, and glanced over my shoulder to see the two greasy-haired, skinny teenagers with bad posture, staring over at Bella, - _my _Bella, - like she was a car they wanted to buy. Okay, maybe - technically - she wasn't _mine. _Stupid leech.

"Jacob!" Bella called, turning to look at me, her perfect eyebrows creasing in the center, watching me just stand there, glaring at the two jerks standing by a trashcan, who were watching her.

"Sorry" I muttered, trotting a few steps to catch up with her. I listened to the two idiots behind me, still talking to each other about Bella.

"_Look it - she's got a monster with her_" Oh how right he was, even if he didn't know it himself.

_"Man, I could take that wimp with my arms tied behind me."_

_"*smirks* Yeah right, Tony. Remember when you said that about Rodger?"_

_"That was different! Now, watch me work my magic on that hottie."_

_"Hottie? Dude, she's pale as Dracula." _Okay, ouch. That stung.

_"Shut up, man." _

I could hear him walking over, pulling his pants down ever so slightly down his hips, the denim dragging across the ground as he made his way over. I grimaced as he ran his fingers through his unwashed, dry hair.

He came up behind us a few seconds later, and I gently grabbed Bella's arm and stood in front of her in a casually protective way. This "Tony" guy walked right up to me, smiling a yellow-toothed smile. "Hey, man. Mind if I talk to..." he leaned around me, trying to get a good look at Bella. I took a step to the side, blocking his view. But Bella, always being so curious, glanced up at me, frowning slightly, before turning to Tony.

"Hey, babe." Tony said in what I could guess was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"Um, hi" Bella said flatly, glancing up to me and back to her admirer, then a sly grin appeared across her face, easily catching onto the situation.

"I'm Tony. Tony Benza" He said, holding out his sweaty hand for her to shake. She did, wincing ever so slightly, but keeping her eyes on me. "Bella." she said, her grin stretching to reveal her teeth, her eyes narrowing at me.

"So, did it hurt?" Tony asked her playfully, making me roll my eyes.

Bella obviously knew what he was getting at, but pretended not to anyway. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him in fake curiosity. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven, babe."

"Oh. ha ha. You're funny."

By then, my jaw was set, my nostrils flared, and my eyes were narrowed. Bella noticed and reached over to hold his arm. "Tony," she said sweetly, making him smile wider, "This is Jacob"

Tony barely glanced at me before looking back at Bella. "Cool. He your boyfriend or what?" he asked her, as if I wasn't standing right there.

My hands were trembling then, and I reached over to Bella, wrapping my arm around her shoulders protectively. "Yes, I am." I snapped at him. Tony took a step back in surprise, blinking a few times before looking back at Bella nonchalantly.

"Nice. Anyway, if ya ever want to come to a real man, give me a call"

He winked at her once before rejoining his friend.

I dropped my arm from her shoulders and settled for her hand, still fuming as we made our way back to my Rabbit.

"Jake-ey's Jea-lous!" Bella sang, smiling broadly.

"What!" I cried, snapping my head back down to look at her, "Am not!"

But she wasn't believing any of it. "_Right_" she said smugly, then her smile broadened. "You know, Edward's gonna kill you for saying that."

I laughed for the first time since we got to the park. "Then I guess I'll just have to not think about it."

"Very true. But I can still tell him, you know."

"Bella!"

She stuck her tongue out at me before hopping into the passenger's side.

I sighed. Jeez, she is such a handful.


	2. Your WHAT!

**Summary: Second part of the two-shot, post BD, Jacob's with Bella and Nessie and gets jealous, yet again, of some jerks staring at Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Nor do I own a copy of Eclipse :(**

* * *

Jacob's POV

It happened again. Right after Renesmee turned one, Bella, Nessie, and I went for a walk through Seattle, shopping for a dress for Nessie. But then, I heard an annoying, nasally voice that was all-too familiar.

I actually growled that time, making both Bella and Renesmee look up at me, their eyes wide with concern.

"Jake?" Bella asked, handing the dress she was holding to her "ten" year old daughter. Nessie glanced over the fabric in her hands before looking at her mother. I pinched the bridge of my nose - a habit picked up from Edward - and motioned behind me to the two "players" leaning against the front door of the department store.

"Remember Dumb and Dumber?" I asked her sarcastically, watching her as she squinted at them, trying to recall why I was so mad. Then her eyes widened in realization. "Hey," she smirks, "Isn't that Tony and his friend?"

Renesmee reached over and held her hand against her mother's cheek. "That's um. . . .Some people Jacob's jealous of from talking to me." Bella explained. Nessie, being the Einstein that she is, grinned in complete understanding. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not jealous!" I repeated, swatting Bella on her arm. "_Right, right_" she said dismissively, her eyes lighting up as they walk over.

"Hey" Tony said, his voice slightly deeper than it was the last time we met, a slight stubble on his chin. Finally, it looked like he knew how to properly use shampoo.

"`Sup" Bella said, pretending to inspect a skirt Nessie had brought her.

"Haven't I met you before?" He asked, smiling slightly, his head cocked to the side. His acne was gone, too, I noticed.

Bella put down the cotton ruffled clothing and pretended to look closely at him, her eyes raking over his face. "Hm... You do seem...slightly familiar."

Tony grinned widely. "Hey! You're... Um... Beth, right?"

"Bella" she corrected him, and by then I just left, muttering something about a bathroom, knowing that she'll hear me.

"Yeah," Tony nodded, "I recognized your friend over there" he motioned towards me as I left.

Bella's POV

Jake left the second Tony said he remembered me. I was having way too much fun with this to care all that much. Knowing that he could hear everything I was saying, of course.

"Yep. Hasn't changed a bit, has he?" I mused, watching Jake storm away. Tony smiled. "Yeah. Neither have you" he glanced over me again, but I could tell he was lying by the way his eyes lingered on my eyes and, basically, any other part of me that changed during the transformation.

"Thanks" I said, smiling, glancing down to a wary Nessie.

"Who's this?" Tony asked, as if we were old friends. I pulled her closer to me, my arm holding her warm body closer to me. "This is... Vanessa, my daughter." No use telling him anything else about me.

His eyes widened so much I wouldn't have been surprised if they popped out of his head. "Y-Your _daughter?" _he asked in disbelief, glancing back at me.

"Yep. She looks just like her father"

"And that is...?"

"My husband"

He looks about ready to hyperventilate, but he only nods and gives me a tight smile, glancing down at my ever-present ring. "Well, uh, nice to see ya again" he said, his heart hammering in his chest. I smiled at him sweetly before waving as he left, muttering something about how 'the hot ones are always taken'.

A few minutes later, Jacob came back, still frowning as he made his way over to us. He took Renesmee's hand and followed me to the checkout, and after we buy her dress, I wrap my arm around Jacob's waist.

"Totally worth it" I smirk at him.

"You know I'm going to think about it every time I'm with Edward"

"Good. I will, too."

He sighed, smiling at me from the corner of his eye. "You know why this is why I don't come shopping with you, right?"

"Right. Same reason I didn't invite Alice."

He laughed. "Right."

-the end-


End file.
